Evil Reborn
by booklover4816
Summary: A new tournament has begun and the smashers have all but forgot the Tabuu incident. But when strange things start happening, the smashers quickly learn there are much more evil things in the world. Can they stop this new being before it's too late. Sequel to Brawl's adventure mode. Nintendo owns most of the characters. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

"You'll never defeat me, angel." the Ylissean princess growled as Falchion clanged against Pit's twin blades.

"Ha, like your any match for me. I've defeated gods, whereas you're just a human." Pit replied cockily.

Lucina performed her dancing blade move, but Pit used the power of flight to dodge. He drew his bow and retaliated. She dodged all but one of his arrows. When she recovered, she used dolphin slash move, effectively grounding the angel. Before he could recover, she used shield breaker. He quickly pulled out his guardian orbitars and blocked her move.

He separated his blades and landed a few hits on her. He then tried to use his upperdash arm, but the princess used her counter move and it back fired on him. While the angel was down, she tried to use dancing blade again and was successful. He was sent off the stage, but recovered again with the power of flight. He used his side smash and sent her off the stage.

Before she could fall and get K. , she used dolphin slash to recover. She charged her up smash attack and sent the angel flying off the screen.

"I'm finished..." she heard him say before he was K. , ending the match.

"And the winner is... LUCINA!" the announcer said.

Lucina, being a good sport, helped Pit up and shook his hand. Pit wasn't a bad sport either, so he congratulated her on her victory. The crowd went wild. Marth and Palutena, who were watching the match, walked out onto the field to congratulate the two on a good fight.

"You two were neck and neck." Marth informed them. "I thought they were going to have to go into sudden death."

"Don't get so cocky Pit." Palutena scolded. "That's where you made your mistake. You aggravated her and made her more determined to win."

The prince and the goddess started to tend to the two fighters' wounds. Pit shot Lucina a lopsided grin, causing her to blush and turn away. Pit laughed at the princess's reaction.

"You don't fight half bad." he told her. "Maybe you'd like to team up in a two verses two match?"

"I'd love to." she replied earnestly.

"It's a date then!" Pit said eagerly, jumping up. Palutena laughed.

"How romantic Pit." she teased. "For your first date, you ask your girlfriend to fight with you, after she kicks your butt."

This caused Pit blush and turn away. Lucina and Marth laughed at how the goddess teased her angel.

"Very romantic." Marth agreed jokingly. "You sure know how to show a lady a good time. But you might want to get my descendant's permission first."

"You two are so embarrassing!" Pit complained. "Lucina and I are just friends."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that." Palutena said as she tied off the bandage around Pit's arm.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Marth added.

"Guys!" the angel protested.

"Oh lighten up, Pit. We're just messing with you." the prince replied.

"Oh I know. But-" Pit started before he was cut off by a rumbling sound.

The sky grew dark as the Earth shook. Marth, Pit, Lucina, and Palutena fell down. The crowd started screaming and running. Marth was the first to get up on his feet. He helped Pit up and the two helped Palutena and Lucina to their feet. Lucina was thanking the angel when she noticed what had caused the chaos. She let out a shriek of terror.

Her three companions turned around and saw a fifty foot tall, multicolored man. A snarl developed on the angel's face as he separated his bow. Marth drew Falchion and pushed the two women back. Palutena let out a gasp of horror and disbelief.

"Hades!" Pit growled.

"But that's impossible. We defeated you!" Palutena cried.

"Hello Pitty-Pat! Hello Pretty Palutena! And these two pathetic, insignificant little worms must be Prince Marth and Princess Lucina." Hades said in his arrogant, sarcastic voice.

"Go away, Hades!" the angel ordered.

"My, my Pitty. Where are your manners? I was just resurrected from the dead. Don't I get a welcome back party or something?" the god asked.

"Pit, summon the Lightning Chariot." Palutena ordered her angel quietly. "I want you to get Lucina and Marth out of here."

"But Lady Palutena-" Pit protested.

"No 'buts,' Pit. That's an order." she hissed.

She hated asserting her authority in such a way, but Pit could be stubborn when it came to orders like this. Pit looked conflicted. He didn't want leave his goddess, but he couldn't disobey her orders. He hated leaving her to fend for herself, but this was Lucina's and Marth's only chance. They were humans. If Hades decided to attack, there was no way they'd survive.

"Aye, aye, Lady Palutena." the angel replied hesitantly before he let out a high pitched whistle.

Phos and Lux can thundering down from the sky, pulling the chariot behind them. When they were close enough, he jumped on and grabbed Lucina's wrist, pulling her behind him. She climbed on as he circled back to get Marth. He and Lucina grabbed Marth together.

"I'm coming back for you now, Lady Palutena." the angel said.

"_No Pit! Hades is expecting it. If you come back we'll all be killed. I order you to take Lucina and Marth as far away from here as possible._" she replied via his laurels. "_Don't worry about me. I'm a goddess. I can handle myself._"

"Yes Lady Palutena." Pit replied mournfully.

He directed the unicorns in the direction away from Hades and Palutena. Hades was confused as to why Pit didn't return for his goddess. He was so loyal, he couldn't bear to let anything happen to her. Marth put a hand on the distraught angel's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Pit. I know how much you care about her." he said apologetically. "You were just following orders. Besides, she's a goddess. I think she can hold her own."

Behind them, a bright light exploded from the arena. The two royals had to shield their eyes, but Pit didn't seem to notice. He continued to drive on, not knowing where to go. His heart was heavy. He felt like he was a failure. He left the goddess he swore to protect behind to face an evil, powerful god.

"I should have stayed behind." he said miserably.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lucina scolded. "You'd have been murdered."

"Lady Palutena would've revived me." the angel pointed out.

"Not if it was the Lord of the Underworld himself that killed you." she argued.

"We need to check on the others." Marth spoke up, changing the topic. "It took a great power to revive Hades. I doubt he'll be the last villain we see."

"Who would want to revive that jerk anyway?" Pit asked sourly.

"I don't know." the prince replied. "But I have a feeling we're going to find out one way or another."

"Gods, I hope they don't revive Grima." Lucina said wistfully.

"Don't say things like that!" the angel scolded. "Or else it will happen. Now where to first, Marth?"

"Link will probably be in the forest. We should check there first." the prince replied.

"One things for certain, no matter what, we don't split up." the princess said.

"Agreed." her two companions replied in unison.

"_Then allow me to help._" a familiar voice said telepathically.

"Viridi?" Pit asked.

"_No duh, idiot._" she replied sarcastically. "_If Hades is involved, I want to help. Besides, the unicorns tire easily; whereas if I grant you the power of flight and guide you to the forest, I can just teleport your friends in next to you. I'm willing to put up with two humans to help you get Palutena back._"

"How generous of you." he replied sarcastically. His companions looked at him funny.

"_What was that?_" the goddess asked. "_Do you want my help or not?_"

"Of course I want your help." the angel said.

"Uh, Pit, are you okay?" Lucina asked.

"I'm fine. I'm talking to Viridi telepathically." he explained. She gave him a confused look. "The goddess of nature in my world. She's offering to help us."

"How kind of her." the princess replied.

"_I'm extracting you now._" Viridi informed the angel as a green light appeared around the chariot. Leaves swirled around them and they vanished, traveling to Viridi's sanctuary.

**I obviously don't have to say Nintendo owns the characters. do I? Oh well, I said it anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Arcfire!" the tactician yelled as he sent magic towards the Hylian Princess.

She used Nayru's love to block the Ylissean's attack and then sent Din's fire his way. It exploded, knocking him backwards. He pulled out his bronze sword and slashed her with it. She summoned a phantom and blocked his strike, reflecting it back at him and knocking him off the stage.

"Elwind." he cried as he attempted to pull himself back onto the stage.

His tome was no good, for that was the last spell on it. He discarded it and tried to analyze the situation. He knew one more hit like that and it was all over. All he had left was his bronze sword and that was weak compared to Zelda's magic. He was more or less in a hopeless situation.

But Robin wasn't one to give up. He'd lead entire armies into hopeless situations before and came out the victor without losing a single man. What was it about this princess that stumped him?

"Looks like your tactics have failed you, Robin." she noted. "Ylisse's famous tactician is no match for the Triforce of Wisdom."

She used a smash attack and knocked him off the stage. With no Elwind to save him now, the tactician fell, getting K. .

"And the winner is... ZELDA!" the announcer cried. The Hylian Princess's fans went wild, while Robin's booed.

Zelda gracefully walked over to where Robin laid and offered her hand, showing that she wasn't a bad sport. He gratefully took it and she pulled him up. She offered him a small smile which he returned.

"I must say, those tactics of yours are quite impressive. My kingdom could use a tactician with your skill." she complimented him. "Should Chrom ever fire you, you have a job in Hyrule."

"Thank you, milady. But I doubt my friend would fire me, unless I failed to protect his daughter." Robin replied. "I must say, your magic is the best I've seen."

"Thank you, but without the Triforce of Wisdom, I doubt I would've won." the princess said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Link."

"And I should find Lucina." Robin added.

"Perhaps we can look together." Zelda suggested. "I mean, the swordsmen, or in Lucina's case a swordswoman, have their own clique where they talk about sword play and stuff like that."

"Yes, you're right." the tactician agreed. "Who am I to argue with one that has divine wisdom?"

"It's settled then." she confirmed. "Knowing Link, he'll be in a forest setting. As for Lucina, she might be with Marth."

"So if we find Marth, we'll find her." he stated.

"Yes." she agreed. "Marth may be hanging out with Ike or Pit. Pit will be with either Palutena or Dark Pit. As for Ike, I have know clue where he'd be. Maybe with Link?"

"This sounds too difficult. We should find Link first since you have an idea as to where he is." the Ylissean suggested. "Once we find him, we may be able to find the others."

"You're absolutely correct." the Hylian concurred.

Suddenly, the princess gasped and started looking around. Robin looked at her in confusion before the ground started rumbling. Zelda collapsed, but the tactician caught her before she could hit the ground. A man in a blood red cape with skin as white as snow and black marks covering him stepped out of the shadows. His black, hateful eyes bore into Robin's soul.

"Now, now, foolish human. Give that wretched, little goddess to me and nobody needs to get hurt." he ordered.

"No...don't listen." Zelda said weakly. "Be gone... Ghirahim."

"Quiet!" he barked.

"If you want her, you'll have to get past me." Robin growled. The villain laughed.

"You're not worthy enough to fight me, pathetic worm!" he taunted. "I am the Demon Lord, Ghirahim. Now, give me that girl!"

"How about no?" a gruff voice hissed in the demon's ear.

A golden sword was held to Ghirahim's neck. A weak smile appeared on Zelda's face as she saw their savior. He was buffer than the last time she saw him. His blue hair was kept out of his face by a green bandanna. He wore a tattered, red cape.

"The Radiant Hero?" Robin asked in shock.

"So that's what they're calling me?" he asked. "You must be Robin. And of course I remember you, Zelda"

"Always a pleasure, Ike." she greeted.

"Insignificant worm!" Ghirahim roared before he disappeared and reappeared a few feet away.

He stuck his tongue out at the trio before pulling out a sword. Robin prepared his tomes and Ike pointed Ragnell at the villain while Zelda mustered enough strength to perform a spell to protect her two comrades, knowing they'd never survive against the demon without some kind of Hylian magic.

Meanwhile, Viridi was sending Pit out to find Link. Being the goddess of nature, she could pinpoint his location as long as he was somewhere on the Earth. She had a general idea on where he was, but she couldn't take the angel directly to the Hylian. Plus, it was best to get him as close as possible and teleport Marth and Lucina next to him.

"You know what, Viridi? It's awful quiet. I'd expect some Underworld troops or something." Pit noted.

"_You're right. But I don't think it'd be the Underworld Army. I think it'd be something much worse_." the goddess replied.

"What do you mean?" the angel asked.

"_I mean whatever revived Hades wouldn't have an army like the idiotic, brainless Underworld troops._" Viridi explained. "_It would be much worse._"

"Speaking of, is Lady Palutena okay?" he asked sounding concerned.

"_I can't tell for sure. The life force of gods is trickier than those of angels, humans, and other creatures_." she replied. "_I don't think she's dead though, so there's still hope. If you want to know for sure, you'll either have to find her yourself or find a Lucario. Finding her yourself, though, is out of the question. At least for right now. Let's find Link. Finding him will lead to Zelda, which will lead to Peach and so on and so forth_."

"Okay, okay." Pit said. "Oh, I'm here."

The goddess of nature willed the angel's wings to take him to the ground, then she cut off the power of flight. A greenish light and a whirlwind of leaves appeared next to him, depositing his two royal companions.

"_This is all I can do for now. You're on your own_." she told the angel.

"Thanks Viridi!" Pit replied cheerily.

"So what now?" Lucina asked.

"Isn't obvious? We go into the forest, find Link, and go destroy evil." Marth replied. "Isn't that right Pit? Pit?"

The angel was in a defensive position. He was carefully scanning their surroundings. Suddenly, he became alert and drew his bow.

"We've got company." he announced as the two royals turned in the direction he was facing.

"What are those things?" Lucina asked as she and Marth drew their Falchions.

"They're not the Underworld and they're not shadow bugs." Pit replied.

"I've never seen anything like them!" Marth exclaimed as a creature attacked him.

They were hideous reptile-like beasts with talons that were a foot long and grimy, blue scales. One bared its teeth, revealing four rows of razor sharp fangs. They group of monsters slowly made their way towards the trio. Pit would occasionally pick off a couple when he could.

Before they could cornered the group, a electric shot whizzed by, hitting a tree. The monsters and trio looked at the shooter. A smile of recognition and gratitude spread across Pit's and Marth's faces when they saw who it was.

"Oh good. You're okay." the angel sighed in relief.

**Cliffhanger! I've been trying to improve on my chapter length. If you've read my other stories, you know what I mean. I'm trying not to go under 1200 words per chapter in this story. Fair warning, I have an English project to do, so I won't be updating as much as I usually do.**


End file.
